The Rescue
by Zoey Ramirez
Summary: A typical day for Filia starts with a banged up shop and an encounter with Xelloss only to branch off into not so typical complete with an irritated Beastmaster and a helpful Knight of Ceifeed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the slayers.

The Rescue

Chapter 1

Near the center of town and tucked away in a quaint nook is a little shop called 'Vases & Maces.' Despite its somewhat eccentric stock and extremely eclectic employees, the store has quickly become a town favorite. The merchandise is always exquisite and the hijinks of those selling it are enough to brighten anyone's day.

Of all the strange and colorful people who pass though, the favorite by far is a former dragon priestess know as Filia Ui Copt, who is currently so preoccupied with cleaning shelves she's failed to notice a man enter her shop. If she had been paying attention she may have realized this man was not in fact a man.

Well he was a man, but not in the human sense.

Instead she continued to clear away the fine layer of dust that no amount of cleaning could ever really keep at bay. It wasn't until few minutes had passed that she finally took note of the tingling feeling in the back of her mind. And that's only because it managed to reach forward and shake her to attention.

For the first time in two years she was in the presence of a golden dragon. A realization that froze her in place and stirred up a whirlwind of panic in her mind.

'_What does he want?'_

'_Is he after Val?'_

"How surprising." His voice startles her, derailing the runaway train that has become her thought process.

"Wha'?" Because really, what else could she say when her mind is reduced to the wreckage of a brain train.

He recognizes the confusion and clarifies. "To find a dragon here."

Somehow, (some would call it a miracle), the mess in her brain straightens and she catches back up with the conversation. "I could say the same." She wants to ask who he is and why he's here, but she feels it's rude to interrogate him for no reason. Besides she's too busy being torn between fear for Val's egg, elation at at seeing another dragon and a jaded knowledge of what her people are capable of.

So in typical Filia fashion she just stands there like a deer in headlights as the newcommer approaches her. "Indeed." He stops hovering just at the edge of her personal space. It caused her tail to manifest and twitch erratically. "Perhaps we could keep each other company?" Now instead of hovering outside her personal space, he is firmly in it.

She swallows, still frozen, adding awkward and confused to the mix. "Well I..." Her sentence hangs in the air. Somehow between one blink and the next the dragon leaning into her personal bubble is gone.

She swallows staring at empty air and demanding her brain catch up. If feels like days later when the sound of a crash followed by the noise of shattering clay draws her attention to her right. Where she finds her second surprise of the day.

"Xelloss?"

Not only is Xelloss in her shop, but he has the other gold pinned against the wall by his throat in a crushing grip.

"Xelloss! How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my shop!" Filia demanded. It seemed she couldn't go a week without him dropping by to annoy her.

Xelloss ignored her, focused instead on the foolish beast currently gasping for breath inches from his face. Fear was rolling off the dragon in waves feeding him. Entertaining him.

Filia's hand clamps down on his forearm. "Xelloss let him go!" If he had been human, her grip would have shattered bone, but as a Mazoku even her fiercest grasp could do little more then gain some of his attention. She knows this, she's aware he could flatten her like an insect if he so chose. Yet she never let that deter her, never feared him. For that reason she was perhaps the only dragon he could respect.

Of course that doesn't mean he'll release his catch before he's ready.

'Perhaps I will kill this fool and cover the walls in blood. That would be amusing.' His eyes sharpen, his grin widens and all the while his fingers grow tighter and tighter. The gasping breaths have turned to desperate wheezing as the dragon begins to weakly claw at Xelloss' hand.

"You're killing him!" She didn't know this dragon, but she sure didn't want to watch Xelloss strangle him to death in her shop.

"So what if I am?" Somehow his voice was simultaneously polite and hostile, sending shivers to work on her spine.

"Xelloss, please." The pleading pitch of her voice brought his eyes to hers. Tears shimmer at the edge of her lashes. Normally he thrived on the kinds of emotions rolling off her, but instead he felt almost ill. His grin dropped away and with a snarl he tossed the dragon towards the front door. "Leave."

The venom in his voice caused Filia to jump back unconsciously. Xelloss noticed and with a dangerous smirk shifted towards her.

Meanwhile the other gold dragon dragged himself to shaky feet. He looked towards Filia to see the Mazoku closing in on her. She appeared frightened, but the gold was just too terrified to help. All he could do was flee. The guilt over her death would haunt him no doubt, but at least he'd be alive.

Xelloss sneered as he felt the cowardly gold run away. 'Pathetic.' With the other dragon gone he now turned his full attention to Filia. Her heart was racing and she tasted like shaky nerves and determination, and there, just at the edges, anger was bleeding in. He licked his lips and let the fire of her roll over him.

"H.. how... HOW DARE YOU!" And there it was, the rage he so loved. "YOU DARE TO COME INTO MY SHOP AND ATTACK MY CUSTOMERS!"

"Oh?" He asked inspecting a ruined vase. "And do you make it a habit to flirt with your customers?" Xelloss wasn't entirely sure what had occurred. One moment he teleported in to partake in a merry game of 'taunt the dragon' and the next he was seeing red and tearing that coward of a beast away from her.

Her tail lashed knocking around the rubble on the floor. "I wasn't flirting!"

Xelloss dropped the remains of the vase with an unconcerned wave of his hand. "And what would you call it?"

She was all kinds of flustered now. "Besides even if I was flirting that doesn't give you the right to attacked him or trash my shop!" He was surprised when that strange and somewhat new part of him ripped open, taking over again.

Filia blinked a found herself held to the wall, albeit in a much gentler hold then he had the other dragon. Instead of her throat he held her by her arms. She was thoroughly pinned but too startled and annoyed to be scared. "What is with you today?"

'I wish I knew.' Instead of answering her he dropped his face into her throat and wrapped his astral body around hers. An intimate touch barely used, even among his own kind. Being a creature of the physical world she was only aware of his nose against her skin.

He tried to force himself to pull away but something about seeing the other dragon so close to her had set off a deep reaction that left him a passenger in his own body. He was far from amused. He prided himself on his control, and to lose it twice in one day... well it was embarrassing to say the least.

"Let me go!" She insisted trying to shake herself loose, not realizing that the struggle awaken an almost predatory reaction. Instead of releasing her he wrapped himself tighter around her both physically and astrally.

"What is it about you that makes me crazy?" The question was more directed towards himself then her.

She reached for his shoulders in an attempt to push him back but the swirling of his aura ripped through hers, leaving her a trembling mess. It felt like he was sinking into her bones, as much as she wanted to push him away she could only draw him closer. Her head dropped to his shoulder and he ran his teeth over the pulse point in her throat.

On the astral plane she was such a little thing, like a bird that he could crush in his very existence. He couldn't seem to stop pulling her deeper into himself, while she unknowingly mimicked him in the physical world.

"Xelloss." Her voice had gone breathy and she wasn't sure if she was saying 'stop' or 'keep going.' Nothing had ever been like this and she was scared.

'We should stop, but mother of all things, I can't bring myself to.' To a Mazoku the physical world always felt like a shadow, just as to physical beings the astral plane feels far away. To both it is something they could acknowledge and touch, but not really feel. It's why his people long for a return to the sea of chaos. Since the great sea had given way to this new world his kind had been forced to take refuge on the astral plane. But even there everything felt hollow and gray. For many it was willpower alone that kept them from fading from existence all together.

Touching Filia this way, touching her soul with his own... It was the first time in millennia he felt anything so incredible and he wanted more. Slowly pieces of his astral form began to flow in and out of her carrying him into the physical world for brief moments. He could feel her skin as if it was his own, the sensation was unlike anything he had ever known. He willed his physical body to touch, to feel, to create a loop of tactile beauty. He didn't notice when his own manufactured skin began to replicate the sensations. He was too busy feeling greedy and hungry and oh so desperate to for more.

Logic had long since abandoned him.

Filia, although a bit more rational, wasn't far behind him. Just as he was greedy to touch her soul she found herself greedy for his skin. Desperately trying to pull his clothes away, not understanding that everything from his skin to his hair to his cape was all crafted by his will. She pulled, pushed, and tore but the lack of progress caused a whine to spill from her throat.

Under the layers, the magic and the proper upbringing. Dragons are still ultimately creatures of instinct, and hers are kicked into high gear.

The whine caught Xelloss' attention. "Something you want, Filia."

"Clothes." She was incapable at this point of forming coherent complete sentences. All she could do was tug as his cape and pout.

He smirked and she felt the world tilt. Even amongst the haze she knew he had teleported them to her bed and he was now sans clothes. However, instead of panicking, or hitting him with a mace, a different set of instincts took the reins and she found herself dragging her teeth across his shoulder.

For the first time ever in his existence, a physical sensation shook it's way through him. It set off all kinds of warning bells. He shouldn't be able to feel things in that way, the most he should be aware of is the touch. But something was twisting and shifting within him and not for the first time since his arrival there was a worry that perhaps this wasn't the best idea.

Then she rolled her hips against him and the new found sensation shattered all rational thought. Some instinct he shouldn't possess rolled though him then and he found himself shredding what was left of her clothing and arching into her.

They both cried out as they join. On the astral plane their auras mimicking their bodies by twisting inside each other. It was like having sex on two worlds at once and all they could do was ride it out. The shared duo sensations rolled within them tearing through them with a fervent joy never before know in their universe.

It was incredible.

It was over-powering.

And ultimately it brought them screaming into ecstasy.

Much later Xelloss regained consciousness. The sensation of waking was so new to him that for a moment he was disorientated. Panic seized his mind momentarily before he pulled it inward and pushed it down.

Instead he analyzed.

Firstly, he felt different. His skin was now sensitive to touch and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Definitely things to be concerned about.

Secondly, Filia felt different. Her astral body, although bigger then most people, was still small compared to his. Or at least it used to be. Now it rolled around as a golden swirl of dragon shaped energy. She seemed to be thriving on two plans of existence, and somehow he was managing the same trick. Something that should be impossible.

Thirdly, he had a naked Filia asleep beneath him. And where as before he would have been amused, and not at all distracted, he now found his attention completely draw to the fact. The though of her waking left him with the bitter taste of ambivalence in his mouth.

It was during the 'stare at Filia fest' that she chose to open her eyes. For a moment she panicked as memories settled into her, causing her entire body to flood with disgust and shame. "Oh what have I done?" She closed her eyes and covered her face only to be overwhelmed with flashes of golden eddies and swilling contrasts. Her eyes flew open to face Xelloss, and although the other world was still behind her eyes, it was muted now.

Between Xelloss and a dizzying world she found herself trapped between two annoying realities. "What have you done to me?" She wanted to sound angry and fierce, but instead she sounded lost and terrified.

His expression twisted in annoyance but he remained silent and it brought on her rage. She shoved him off her wrapping herself in the blankets. "GET OUT!" She was genuinely surprised when he did. Breath heavy with emotions she couldn't quite name she stumbled over to the closet and pulled out the first thing her hands touched.

A typical dress for a not so typical day.

Once she was properly attired she collapsed to the ground and fought the hysterical anger rolling over her like tsunamis. And to make matters worse every time she closed her eyes visions rushed through her of a place like sandstorms caught in twilight haze.

It was the beginning of the migraine to end all migraines.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when Jillas found her. He was understandably concerned. Especially since he and Gravos had returned to find a wrecked shop, Valgaav's egg unattended and Filia missing.

"You alright Miss Filia?"

A sardonic half laugh escaped her. "I've been better. My head is killing me."

"Then let me help you into bed and I..."

"No." The thought of that very bed twisted unpleasantly through her. She looked up to notice the concerned look on Jillas' face. "I could really use some tea." She climbed to her feet, determined not to let this incident depress her. Instead she smiled at Jillas and the two of them headed downstairs.

There wasn't a soul left alive in the village. As for the buildings they were either burning, or rubble, but mostly burning rubble. After all the destruction Xelloss still felt angrier then he had ever been in all his years. Even snuffing out the lives of an entire village hadn't quelled the rage. He wasn't even sure why he was angry, but someone was going to pay for it.

"Satisfied yet?"

Of all the beings in all the cosmos she was the last he wanted to see right now. Still he dropped to a knee in submission. "Lord Beastmaster." She never came to anyone except Lord Ruby-Eye, you are always expected to come to her. Xelloss worried a moment that he had missed her summons. If that was the case, he was in for a world of hurt.

She smiled in that way of hers that managed to unnerve Xelloss. "You really have gotten yourself into quite a mess, haven't you?"

"Yes, Lord Beastmaster." Although he felt she was putting it lightly. The word FUBAR would be a much closer description. "May I inquire what my punishment will be?"

"Punishment?" She begins to laugh merrily.

'That's a bad sign.' Xelloss tried to put his normal amused expression on, but his face wasn't quiet responding to commands. In fact his whole body had been out of whack since he had woken up.

"Did you think I didn't see this coming?" That stumped him, because he sure didn't. She continued on. "Ever since you met that gold you've been enamored."

He couldn't help how sharp and menacing his eyes became, so he made it a point to stare at the ground. He managed to croak out. "I'm sorry, Lord Beastmaster."

She only laughed again. "I contemplated being angry. Instead I decided to let you keep your... pet" She pulled out her quellazaire and lit the cigarette at' the end. "But your indiscretion has caused something, interesting, to happen." She exhales a ring of smoke. "And interesting things tend to be problematic."

Xelloss knew then, he would be lucky if she ended his existence quickly.

"It's a shame too. You've always been a loyal and reliable servant." She drops the quellazaire and approaches him. With a perfectly manicured hand she reaches down and fists the material at his throat. "Truly a shame..."

"Filia!" Gravos shouts as he rushes over to her.

She wasn't quite sure what had happened. One moment she was sweeping up the mess from earlier and the next a scream ripped though her tilting the world and bringing her to the ground. Gravos reached her first and was helping her up as Jillas rushed over.

"Please, Miss Filia you must rest." She didn't want to rest, she needed something to keep her mind occupied. Every passing moment she questioned her sanity more and more. First that business with Xelloss, the hallucinations, bodiless screams and weird dizzying sensations. She couldn't even identify the forces reeking havoc on her. Perhaps the Fire Dragon King was punishing her.

She suddenly climbs to her feet a determined look on her face. 'No! I refuse to believe it. Xelloss is to blame and I will not sit around like a weak weepy maiden crying about it. I'll hunt that Mazoku down and beat an apology out of him. Then once he's properly chastised I will make him undo, whatever this is. I will not fail!'

"I can't rest. Gravos, Jillas, I'm going to go out of town for a bit. I need you to watch after Val." Val would be safe at the shop, she had been laying wards and barriers for months. As long as they kept him in the back, not even Xelloss could reach him.

"You can't. You should be resting." Jillas insisted.

"I'm sorry, but there is something I must take care of. I'll be back as soon as I can." She didn't bother to pack or grab some money. Such things just didn't seem important.

Filia was sure how long she had been flying when the scent of charred flesh hit hit. Without knowing why she followed it back to a burning village. The rancid smell of death left her disorientated and on the verge of vomiting. It was there standing off at the edge of the slaughtered town she spotted a familiar silhouette.

"Xelloss." She landed quickly taking human form as soon as her feet touched the ground. She hoped the dulled human sense of smell would allow her keep her lunch.

Xelloss seemed to stand there like a void. Anger, indifference, annoyance. These emotions she could have dealt with. But this cold emptiness scared her, but Filia pushed it back. "I don't know what you did to me Xelloss but I demand you undo it, now!"

"Oh?" His voice was dead on, amused in an the right ways, but something was wrong. "Shall I apologize then, Filia?" He teleports and Filia suddenly finds herself face down in the blood soaked dirt, Xelloss crushing her shoulder. "It will not undo this. No, the only thing that will fix this is your death."

For the first time she was genuinely afraid of Xelloss. "No." Her voice is weak and laced with a sorrow she can't name. "We can undo this."

"No, little gold. We can't" He adds more pressure forcing her face into the bloody mud cutting off her air supply and forcing her to hold her breath or inhale in the spent lives of the people around her. She struggles wildly, but he is completely unaffected as he grins and watches the fight slowly leave her.

As Filia's eyes are closed by the mud she opens them to find her self again in that place of twilight sandstorms. Her lungs scream for air, and deep within her mind cries out 'Vrabazard help me!' But only silence meets her as the warm hues of the endless sand fade away into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own the Slayers.

The Rescue

Chapter 2

Within the inverted darkness and light, flows the golden waves of an endless sea.

Here she finds herself floating in a desolate yet complex void.

In this place she has no name, no body.

She just is.

There is no pain.

It feels foreign.

Yet it slides against parts of her as if this place is an integral part of her existence.

She's never felt so alone and so at home as she drifts through the sunlit waters.

_Filia..._

"who is that?" She could drift here forever.

_Fight Filia... _

"Fight?" For who? Then as if to answer her, images of people she has know begin to flow through her mind like water.

_Help me..._

"Help?" And battles long fought were there, the people in her mind part of them.

_Save me..._

"Save?" And she could remember them all. Her people, bloody and mangled, and how she felt when she couldn't save them.

The endless grief.

_Find me..._

"I will find you." Her mind sharpened and she knows where it is she stands. "The sea of Chaos. Am I dead?"

"Do you wish to be?"

Filia turns to find a woman wrapped in golden light, long hair flowing about her as if each strand has a life of its own.

"Or do you wish to live?"

Her features shift like waves in a tempest.

She is beautiful.

She is ugly.

She is the Lord of Nightmares.

For the first time in her life, Filia is speechless.

Xelloss releases the lifeless body of Filia leaving her face down in the mud. "Heh, thought she'd put up more of a fight." With a smirk he turns to leave only to find a woman with crimson hair in his path.

She's dressed in a pressed waitress uniform and leaning casually against an oak tree. In her right hand she loosely holds an unsheathed blade. "Since when do you find it necessary to kill helpless dragons? Seems a bit petty, don't you think?"

Xelloss smirks. "Here to save her? You're too late."

Luna Inverse, Knight of Ceifeed and waitress extraordinaire, just smirks and begins to walk forward. "That dragon is capable of saving herself."

"A moment ago she was helpless." He rubs the back of his head playing on the innocent act. "So which is it?"

"Both." She smiles and takes a fighting stance the ordinary sword in her hand begins to glow in holy white light..

"Well now I am confused." Xelloss says.

"Don't worry, you won't be for long, because you'll be dead."

He opens a sharp amethyst eye and raises his staff. "Well then, en garde."

He teleports attempting to get behind her, but she easily shifts slicing at him. Luna counters by pulling her power inward and uses it to thrust her up and around nearly taking off Xelloss' head in the process.

"I only need to hit the frail form of yours once to kill you." Xelloss taunts as she misses a strike.

Luna grins. "Funny. I was just thinking the same thing."

As the fight continues to further destroy the village they fail to notice Filia suddenly push herself over and gasp. She's covered in filth and coughing sludge from her lungs. Breathing is a difficult thing, but she manages. She has no memory of the Sea of Chaos, the last think she recalls is Xelloss trying to kill her.

A particularly destructive attack draws her attention to the fight between Luna ans Xelloss. Luna has the upper hand and has crippled Xelloss knocking him to the ground not far from Filia. Luna advances on Xelloss to finish him and Filia reacts.

It doesn't matter that hes a mazoku, or that her wants to the destroy the world, or that he tried to kill her. He's Xelloss and somehow Filia has come to care for the stupid Namagomi. So when Luna rushes forward sword poised for a finishing move she didn't even hesitate to bodily block the attack.

Luna stops a hairs breath from Filia, an annoy frown marring her face. "What are you doing, Filia."

"I know Xelloss can be a trouble maker, but I won't let you kill him." Her voice is firm and her eyes are determined.

A look of utter befuddlement crosses Luna's face. "Are you stupid?"

"I don't care what you say." Filia crosses her arms.

Lune looks heavenwards as if to ask for guidance. "So, yes then." Filia just glares at her. "You, foolish dragon. That." She points at the crippled mazoku, "is not Xelloss. Just some lackey Beastmater sent to kill you."

Filia turns and looks, but he looks just like Xelloss. "But he."

"Don't be foolish, Filia. You know better then to identify a mazoku by their appearance. You know Xelloss, you know the feel of him. Does that thing feel like Xelloss to you?"

Filia did as she was told and closed her eyes. Not because the Knight of Ceifeed ordered her to, but because she wanted to believe Xelloss wouldn't have tried to kill her. So she felt for the dark vortex of energy he is comprised of. Reaching for the familiar feeling of him. Almost a tangy taste unique to him. But all she could taste was the bitter ash of an imposter. Despite appearances, this was not Xelloss.

Filia stepped aside and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been fooled by an appearance."

"But Filia it is me." False Xelloss proclaimed. "Help me, Filia!"

Filia just turned and closed her eyes. Even knowing this imposter wasn't Xelloss she couldn't bear to watch him die. It was hard enough hearing his voice beg for help as Luna finished him. When it grew silent, she knew the mazoku had been silenced. Then and only then did she allow her knees to give out and the contents of her stomach spill across the singed grass.

"It's Done, Filia. You can look now." Luna's voice cut sharply across Filia's awareness. For a moment the gold doesn't respond. Still trying to come to grips with her near death at the hands of a psudo-Xelloss. It never even occurred to her to fear Xelloss. More often then not she has a tendency to forget what he is. What he is capable of.

And no matter how much she wills herself otherwise it seems she can shake the feeling that he would never really hurt her.

So with a deep inhale Filia stands and turns to face Luna, all confidence and fire spark.

A gold dragon through and through.

"If Zelas left us this imposter as a present then it probably means she has the real Xelloss."

"Then there isn't much we can do to help him." Luna sheaths her sword. "The Beastmaster is his creator, even if you somehow get to him, he won't leave her, simply because she doesn't wish it. That is, if he's even still alive."

"Don't say that!" Filia clenches her fist around the hand of her mace. "He's alive, I can feel it. And I don't care if you help me, I'm going after him."

Luna only had one question. "Why?"

Filia tilted her head in confusion. "Huh? To save him of course."

"No. Why? To undo the bond between you? Or to rescue him from Zelas?" Luna's hands migrated of their own accord to her hips. She didn't mean to, but suddenly she looked very stern.

"Both of course." Filia tried to laugh it off. What a silly question.

"You can't have both." Luna's harsh voice cuts Filia's laughter dead.

"Yes I can..." Filia was about as sure as she sounded, and it wasn't much.

"No you can't." Luna only takes one step forward, but it'd be enough to raise her scales had Filia been in dragon form. "This bond you created connects you, probably more intimately then the bond between him and his master. If you break the bond he's all Zelas' creature again. He'll stay with her. But if you rescue him..."

"I'll have to keep the bond to enable him freedom of her."

Luna nods. "So I ask again, why?"

Filia's head drops forward, long blond bangs shielding her eyes. "I'll let him decide once we find him. But I can't let him die because of something unintended and accidental."

Luna smiles and pats Filia on the back. "Well then. I can't let you go off and have all the fun now can I?"

"Wha?" Filia was confused yet again.

"After all, you need the Knight of Ceifeed on this trip." Luna declared loudly.

"But? What about your job?" Filia was just staring at Luna befuddled at this point.

"Covered." Luna said as she began to walk.

Filia stumbled to catch up. "Seriously, I couldn't get you to help me with that whole end of the world thing, but this you're on board for."

"Lina was due for some major community service." Luna popped her hands behind her head and began walking along carefree.

Now Filia was annoyed. "And I didn't say you could come."

"Oh?" Luna stops and turns to the agitated dragon. "And do you intend to take on all of wolfpack Isle on your own?"

Filia thought to argue then just signed. "Will you help me save Xelloss?"

Luna smiles widely. "Thought you'd never ask."

And together they walk off into the sunlight, destine for an island filled to the brim with monsters and psychopaths.

A merry time is expected to be had by all.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own the Slayers.

The Rescue

Chapter 3

An explosion rockets past Filia's wing leaving singed flesh in it's wake. "I won't be able to keep us up much longer!" She informs the woman clinging to her with a death grip. She has to shout to be heard over the loud rush of air.

"I figured!" Luna responds somehow smiling despite the danger. "Fortunately we've finally reached landfall! So at least we won't drown!"

"You do have a knack for seeing the upside! Hold on!" Filia rolls into her damaged side hoping to take advantage of her good wing as she grits her teeth and undertakes a stunt that could very well kill them both.

The trip to Wolfpack Isle had taken hardly any time. But Zelas hadn't made reaching it an easy task. Since they set on their course across the sky she had every kind of mazoku attacking them. Somehow between laser breaths, deft maneuvering and Luna's sharp energy blade attacks they reached the island. But Filia is exhausted and Luna's muscles have been cramped in the same position for too long.

A safe landing is the least of their worries, but regardless Filia holds on to the belief that if they can only land safely, everything will be alright.

Land comes up too quickly for the gold and she hits hard, dragging along trees and underbrush and loosing a fair deal of scales for her trouble. Miraculously they slide to a stop and both of them are alive. Luna is first to climb to her feet, stretching achy muscles and eying the area around them. Filia takes a bit longer to come around. Her wing is broken and she's scrapped raw in some places.

"Here they come." Luna tells Filia as she takes a stance. "Please continue to take your sweet ass time healing up. I'm sure I can hold them off by myself." While Luna works to dispatch the incoming mazoku Filia starts to repair the damage to herself. Luna hold them back easily enough, but she's only human, and Knight of Ceifeed or not, she tires just like one. With the large number of them attacking her she can't hold out forever.

After a particularity nasty hit Luna turns her crimson eyes towards Filia's position. "Anytime you want to jump in." Filia's answers with a laser breath, raking the area and just barely passing over Luna's head.

Luna's eyes find Filia healed up and in human form. "'Bout time." She tells her as a new wave of attackers surge towards them.

Filia having her second wind hits the area with a multitude of laser attacks, effectively halting the forward motion of the beasts. "Ha! That'll show you stupid monsters!"

"Don't get cocky. These are just small fries." Luna tells her as she pops her shoulder back into it's socket.

Filia just grins. "Heh. They don't stand a chance."

Luna smirks to match. "Well come on then. We have to go save your boyfriend."

Cue manifestation of tail. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Ok." Luna agrees. "Lover then."

"He's not." Filia is flustered and annoyed.

"But he is." Because really, he is.

Unfortunately the validity of Luna's argument just leaves Filia with,"I hate you" as a response.

A new mess of monsters start to charge them and they ready to break through yet another wall of tentacles and bulbous heads. "We'll have to continue this discussion later.."

"Not my boyfriend!" Filia insists as she brings her mace into the fray.

"If you say so." Luna only humors her because this new wave of mazoku is _really_ going to suck.

An hour later they finally reach the steps of the rather impressive mansion. Their clothes are stained with various fluids best not identified and in their wake is a carpet of damaged or dead monsters, some groaning and generally hating their existence. After an unseemly number of stairs they reach the doors.

Luna looks over at Filia with a half smirk. "Think we should knock."

"Oh by all means, allow me." Filia raises her mace and slams the doors apart into splinters. "Olly olly oxen free!"

The interior is low lit by scarce candles and silence. "Hummm. No monsters. Guess that means we win." Just as Luna finishes that sentence a mazoku lord attacks. This lord is not like the small fries they've faced until now. And Luna has a bit of trouble deflecting him. "Hello, Lioki." Luna's greeting is snarky at best. Lioki isn't particularly well know and nowhere near as powerful as Xelloss, but those who know of him don't like him.

Luna would normally have no trouble with the vermin, but after spending so much of the day fighting she's exhausted. She'll have to handle this one carefully. "I'll take care of this nasty little thing, can you go on without me?"

Filia nods and runs ahead. "I can."

"Try not to die." Luna calls behind her not expecting a response.

"So, Knight of Ceifeed, just you and me." Lioki smirks.

Luna frowns. "Get over yourself, someone like you is beneath my notice. You too much of a coward to face me unless I've spent most of the day knocking around your low bred lackeys. Pathetic."

Lioki's face twists into a warped rendition of the monster he is. "We'll see if you're still so high and mighty when I'm crushing that smart mouth."

Luna scoffs. "As if."

And they are off. Sword clashing against grotesque claws, angry sparks flying as they smack together. Despite the obvious power difference Lioki is managing to hold his own, much to Luna's annoyance. "Can't you just hold still and die like a good boy?" She taunts while deflecting.

Lioki just snarls in response. Attempting to get inside her defenses. But even an exhausted Luna isn't falling for it. But Lioki has a few tricks up his sleeve. With a nasty smirk he slides partway into the astral plane. Using the advantage of a large astral body he is able to manifest a second physical body behind Luna.

She notices to late as he strikes out from behind claws racking across her right shoulder. She rolls away barely avoiding a fatal blow. She stops with a knee on the ground and breathing heavily through the pain. "You'll pay for that."

"Not so perfect now are you?" He spits. "Knight of Ceifeed. Bah!" He would have continued, but the sudden smile on Luna's face stop him.

"You're right." She tells him as she climbs to her feet and sheaths her sword. "I am the Knight of Ceifeed." She raises her left hand as her body begins to glow in an eerie blue light.

_Ceifeed father of my soul_

The air around her begins to vibrate with her power. Cracking windows and wall alike.

_Greatest of the dragon kings_

Lioki realizes she's about to cast a spell and tries the reach her. But the power in the air makes it thick, and the energy rolling off her is destabilizing the astral plane.

_Flare dragon_

He can't teleport to her, so he pushes forward, desperately trying to get to her before she can complete the spell.

_Keeper of holiest light_

It is like treading through hardening cement but he can almost reach her.

_Bring down from the heavens your judgment_

So close. Another step and his claws will reach her.

_That I may slay the children of darkness_

And with those final words Lioki realizes he's to late. The power building around her focuses into a tiny point and flies forward in a brilliant flare. It rips through him, body, mind and soul and the world vanishes in a flash. When the light fades there is nothing left of him but a negative image on the opposite wall.

Luna collapses to her knee again and rips some cloth away from her skirt to bind her shoulder with. Unlike her sister she has no healing spells at her disposal, but she can field dress a wound with the best of them. It only takes a minute to stop the bleeding and bind her injury. Satisfied that she's not going to bleed to death she stands and runs in the direction Filia headed in.

Leaving Luna behind had been hard, but she knew the Knight of Ceifeed could take care of herself. Instead Filia focused on finding Xelloss. Somehow she instinctively knew which direction to go and which corridors to follow. The twisting hallways didn't even slow her down, and all the while not a soul attempted to slow her down. The halls are ominously empty and the only sounds come occasionally from the battle behind her.

Abruptly the hallway stops at a set of grand doors beautifully etched with various wolves. Face determined Filia doesn't hesitate to push the door open. Within she finds a elegantly decorated room illuminated by pleasant candle light. You'd never know one of the most powerful monsters in the world spent her days here.

Filia is so distracted by the decor she fails to notice Zelas until she's already taken a few steps in. The bronze skin draped in luxurious white silk almost makes the room look like an extension of the Beastmaster. The shocking harmony of it stops Filia in her tracks.

Zelas is the first to speak. "Hello, little dragon. What brings you to my lair?"

Filia clenches her fists in agitation. Zelas knows full well why she has come. "Where's Xelloss?"

Zelas smiles. "You are dreadfully unobservant aren't you?" At the sound of Filia's teeth grinding Zelas decides to answer. "Look up."

For a moment she's not sure if she should. This could be a trick after all. But despite her judgmental, Filia's eyes turn upwards.

It's there she finds Xelloss, or at least his physical body, danging from the ceiling by a mess of chains. He's unconscious and shredded in places, the dark energy he's comprised of exposed. Not willing to fall for the same trick twice Filia reaches for that feeling of him. When her astral sense confirms this is indeed Xelloss, she wishes for another trick.

Filia's eyes snap to Zelas. "Let him down."

Her response is short and amused. "No."

"Then I will." She boldly tells Zelas and begins to levitate. Zelas doesn't move, but suddenly Filia finds herself slammed facedown into the ground leaving an impression in the stone floor. She cries out in pain the impact cracking a few ribs.

"Do not forget who is master here, little dragon." Zelas stands and walks over to the prone Filia and turns her over with a stylish heel. "You're an insect and at any moment I can end your existence." To prove her point Zelas uses the very air to begin crushing Filia. Filia only manages one scream before the air pressure forces the air from her lungs.

And then the pressure in gone. Filia gasps for air, wheezing as she breathes through the pain, her ribs protesting the movement of her lungs. Somehow Filia gets her breathing under control and pushes herself up. She finds Zelas pouring herself a glass of wine. "Now, how shall I kill you?"

Filia keeps an arm wrapped around her ribs as she stands and meets Zelas' eyes. "I won't die so easily."

"Of course you will, dear. Even with your new astral improvements." Filia doesn't know what she's talking about, but chooses not to comment. "You see, I must punish you."

Filia scoffs. "For what?"

Zelas gives her a dirty look. "Ruining my favorite servant."

Filia looks up at Xelloss and his mangled form. "Seems to me, you've done most of the ruining." An energy concussion knocks Filia painfully into a wall. Filia turns to face Zelas using the wall to hold herself up.

Zelas gestures to Xelloss. "The damage you see is the result of trying to cut out the connection between you two. I even tried sending a servant to kill you, but the power of this bond seems to have brought you back." Her face twists into a snarl. "And his connection to you has left him with a physical form I can't rid him of."

Zelas appears beside Filia and grabs her shoulder digging suddenly claw-like nails into her skin. "Undo what you did and I'll consider killing you quickly."

Filia attempts to shake loose but Zelas has an unbreakable grip on her. "I didn't do anything."

Zelas slams her into the wall. "Liar. I only need to look at you to see the truth. You've stolen from him an astral form of your own and trapped him with a physical body." She slams her again. "A cleaver revenge, little gold, but not one I will allow. Undo it now or I will kill you in the slowest, most agonizing way I can concoct." Zelas begins tightening her grip causing Filia to cry out again.

Filia wraps her hands around Zelas' arm. "Let me go." Instead the grip only tightens. The pain closes Filia's eyes as her entire body tightens and curls inward, an instinctual reaction to the tearing pain. With her eyes closed Filia can yet again see the twilight desert, only now the shadowy form of a wolf with vast wings looms over her.

The pain feels very far away now as Filia focuses on the shadowy creature before her. Part of it is wrapped around part of her. It feels unnatural. Invasive. Wrong.

Filia reacts without thinking, shifting her mass around and adding more of herself to the place where the creature has her captured. The energy rapidly shifts into the invasive force knocking it back with a slap of power. The shadowy beast is thrown out and away.

When the clinging pain disappears from Filia's shoulder her eyes open of their own volition. Immediately her sights lands on Zelas who appears to have been thrown across the room. Not wasting a moment to consider the implications of that fact Filia levitates up. With mace in the hand attached to her good arm she shatters the chains binding Xelloss. He falls from the Ceiling but Filia awkwardly catches him crashing to the ground a moment later. He doesn't react at all, with the damage Filia hopes he's only unconscious. She wishes she knew how to wake him. So instead she tries to get her good shoulder under him an attempt at a modified fireman's carry.

The plan is simple Stand and runs like hell, bringing the deadweight known as Xelloss along for the ride. Sadly the plan is disrupted by a shock-wave of power slamming into them. She spills across the floor dropping Xelloss along the way. Upon landing she twists around to find Zelas towering over her with a vicious snarl on her face.

She doesn't think. Filia just reacts.

The astral plane opens around her as gold energy forms and lashes out at a surprised Beastmaster. Instead of questioning it, Filia pushes her attack increasing the energy and swinging wildly. She lacks any real control instead relying on desperation and rage to fuel her movements and Zelas seems unable to keep up with the torrent directed at her. Losing step after step to the angry dragon.

Until finally Zelas has enough. Shadows surround the Beastmaster for a moment before blasting outwards slamming Filia into the wall. Filia is dazed and unable to protect herself from the attack Zelas is about to unleash upon her.

She can only close her eyes and brace herself for the pain, but it doesn't come. She peeks open her eye to find Xelloss' standing between her and Zelas.

"Xelloss."

The two mazoku stare each other down. Unlike Zelas who's only a bit ruffled, Xelloss is still nearly shredded in some places. He's barely on his feet and using his arm to hold himself together. Finally he speaks.

"I'm sorry, mistress." He drops his head, the closest he can come to a bow. "If you ask it of me, I shall stand and allow you to tear me apart piece by piece. I won't even resist. But I beg you. Don't kill her."

"No, Xelloss. You can't." Filia protests.

They ignore her.

"Will you stop me then?" Zelas asks. "Will you chose to disobey me and save your pet?"

He is silent for several moments and then he answers. "Yes."

"Do you see what you've done, little dragon? When I say I want you dead he should volunteer for the task. Instead he challenges me for your life."

Filia snorts. "You expect me to be upset about that."

"It's unnatural." Zelas shifts to look behind Filia and Xelloss. "What do you think? As Knight of Ceifeed, should I do as a gold asks and spare my monster or should I do as my monster asks and spare his gold? Perhaps even throw the entire natural order of the world out the window while I'm at it?"

Filia and Xelloss turn to find Luna leaning casually against the doorway. She straightens and shrugs as she walks fully into the room. "Perhaps you should do all three." She suggests stopping to stand beside Filia.

Zelas is unamused. "Or perhaps I should just kill you all."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own the slayers.

The Rescue

Chapter 4

Explosive tremors could be felt as far out as Sairaag.

At ground zero (AKA Wolfpack Isle), dust and debris enveloped the land covering it in a dense dark cloud. The haze doesn't linger long. It quickly cleared to reveal half of a once beautiful palace now so woefully unbalanced a sharp wind could topple it.

Near the center of the gaping hole stands three dazed individuals with one smirking woman between them. From scarlet hair to leather boots she radiates power and confidence. In her hand she holds a sword extended as if she had just slashed something in half.

With a smirk Luna straightens and sharply slashes her blade throwing a cocky raised eyebrow stare towards Zelas. "You'll have to do better then that."

Zelas, only slightly disheveled, glares loudly. The air radiating with her fury. In fact the walls themselves appear to vibrate with the erratically violently energy burning off her. "Foolish mortal. I shall eat your heart. Knight of Ceifeed or no."

Instead of focusing on the fight Filia turns a sharp look to Xelloss. "You could help you know!"

Xelloss just smirks, eyes closed. "I really can't.

"Ugh!" Mace in hand, Filia prepared to charge in and assist. Xelloss, however, wasn't having it. Just as she started to rush forward he wrapped a hand around her tail forcing her to fall flat on her face. "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"Now, now Filia. Perhaps you should think for once. What chance does a dragon have against Lord Beastmaster?" Even being a torn, half formed, shadow of a thing, the arrogant confidence still radiates off him.

A General Priest in all things.

The nearest wall begins the groan ominously causing Luna to pause mid-swing. "That can't be good." Almost as if brought about by her words, the wall begins to buckle.

Zelas' grin turns feral. "Oh dear, are mortals killed by crushing rock? Seems like quite the inconvenience."

Luna's nostrils flare and she grips her blade tighter, torn between fleeing and wiping that smirk off the Beastmaster's face. Before she can act on either action Filia appears beside her holding onto a stunned Xelloss. She wraps a hand around Luna's waist and the three teleport away.

Zelas pulls out a cigarette. It's bent and falling apart but she lights it anyway as she smooths out her rumpled dress. "You won't get away that easily."

They appear leagues away in Seyruun's Marketplace. Filia is panting, out of breath and barely on her feet.

"The holy barriers here won't stop her. They won't even slow her down." Luna shrugs. "But it isn't a bad idea."

"I was also hoping Lina would be here." Filia points out as she helps Xelloss over to the shade of a tree.

"She's not. Little sister is off across the great sea wiping out their bandit population."

Filia sighs. "Figures."

In the daylight Xelloss' injuries seem far more severe. It's a wonder no one has stopped to bother the group of disheveled, injured, weirdos who just appeared out of thin air.

"You there! Halt!"

Never mind.

After much fuss, wild explanations and downright threats, the city guards escorted the group to the palace where they have been guaranteed the princess will recognize them. Although Xelloss is quickly regaining his strength Filia was still left with the burden of half carrying the monster. Something she grumbled about under her breath with every step. Xelloss was ominously quiet.

"We need a plan." Luna announces suddenly. "Other then running." She turns and gives Xelloss a crooked grin. "Any ideas."

Filia knew he was irradiated by the way his eyes opened and the stiff turning of his head. But mostly it was the sharp glare pointed towards Luna. "I cannot help you fight my master."

They come to a stop in the court yard. "If you don't she'll kill you."

Xelloss is unconcerned. "I'm mazoku, we like being destroyed."

"And once you're dead she'll kill Filia." Luna continues.

He only hesitates a moment before respond. "I don't care."

Luna grinned. "But you cared earlier. Why then and not now?"

"That" Xelloss waves his finger, one of the few he still has, "is a secret."

Filia snorts.

Amelia chooses that moment to appear in the courtyard. "Miss Filia?"

She wastes no time getting them inside and extracting an explanation. While Filia explains (leaving out the more awkward parts) she wraps bandages around the broken pieces of Xelloss. She would have healed him, but as he pointed out, holy magic plus mazoku equals bad.

"Well that is UNJUST! I will not allow the Beastmaster to come between true love!"

"That's not what we said." Filia tells her, but she is ignored as Amelia continues on.

"A miracle that has led a monster into the truest light!"

"I have a headache." Xelloss complains as Amelia energy permeates the room.

"No, we must protect this love! For the sake of all things good and pure!"

Filia finally lost it. "I DO NOT LOVE THIS PILE OF RAW GARBAGE!"

"Oi Filia, that hurts." Xelloss mocks, bandaged hand over his heart.

"Shut up Xelloss!" She turns to glare at Amelia. "We are not in love."

"But I guess we are lovers." Xelloss supplies helpfully in a artificially sweet voice.

"Ehk." Filia chokes on air then freezes, her tail appearing in a straight and stressed line.

"Oh! I knew it! Love conquers all!"

Xelloss cringes with the positive emotion coming off with that declaration. Filia smirks and raises her eyebrow. "You brought that on yourself."

"Oh trust me, I'm regretting it. All of it."

Everything, including the event that led up to this mess. For a moment a sharp sensation twisted through her chest. She ignores it and replies with a voice half twisted in scorn. "Same here."

The Amelia speech would probably continue on for another ten minutes, so after the first minute the group ops to ignored her and discuss possible plans.

"JUSTICE FOR ALL THE WORLD!"

"Maybe we could appease the Beastmaster somehow." Luna suggests.

"A HAMMER WITH WHICH TO STRIKE EVIL!"

"Somehow I don't think we could simply offer her some tea and let bygones be bygones."

"NO DARKNESS SHALL PREVAIL!"

"Well I suppose you could always offer a virgin sacrifice." Xelloss suggest in a cheerful voice.

"FOR I AM THE CANDLE!".

"Sadly it seems neither of you qualify for the task." He continues ignoring the glares.

Then as if in sync all three of them turn to look at the speech giving princess. She stops when she notices the concerning way her "friends" are staring at her.

"HOLDING BACK THE NIGHT WITH THE LIGHT OF JUs...tice... What, is there something on my face?"

Filia snaps out of it first and smacks Xelloss and Luna both upside the head. "We can't, it's wrong."

Luna rubs her head. "That, but so, so tempting."

"Guys?" Amelia asks as she climbs off the table.

"Ignore them." Filia suggests.

"And here I thought you might actually go through with it." Zelas' voice suddenly coils across the room like a viper preparing to strike. Filia and Luna are on their feet in an instant.

Amelia backs up to be near her friends as Zelas appears in the room. She's now wearing Romanesque armor and her hair is pulled back. "And as amusing as a virgin sacrifice is, it wouldn't be enough to save you from me."

"What!" Amelia shrieks.

Filia ignores her and sharply glares at Xelloss. "Did you know she was here?"

"That is a secret." Xelloss chirps out. A moment later a mace slams into his face.

"Baka!" Filia snarls before turning her focus back to Zelas. "Xelloss may be a stupid, insensitive, pile of raw garbage, but I won't let you take him."

Zelas tilts her head like an evil little bird. "Xelloss is right, you are amusing." She take a few steps and stops within arms reach of Filia. "Shall we discuss this further then?"

Filia's eyebrows twist, agitation causing her manifested tail to lash about. "By all means, talk."

"Oh not here." She waves her hand about. "It doesn't have the proper... ambiance." She drops a fist into her palm. "I know!"

Filia is taken by surprise when Zelas reached forward and grabbed her arm, before she can shout about it the room vanished and she finds herself in the place that has been flashing behind her eyes with every blink. Zelas releases her arm leaving Filia to drift weightlessly in the air. "Where are we?"

Zelas drifts calmly near Filia. "The astral plane." She points behind Filia, "look there."

Filia crosses her arms. "I'm not falling for that."

"Just look." Zelas replies exasperated.

Filia turns to see a giant golden glowing vortex spinning fiercely behind her. Filia panics and tried to get away, attempting to swim through the air. "What is that!"

"That's you."

"It most certainly is not!"

"I can understand your confusion, before yesterday you had the same mundane aura as every other gold. A rather dull dragon shaped glow and nothing more."

Had it only been a day? Filia wonders torn between full blown anger, freaking out and plain old fashion hyperventilation.

"But after you twisted my servant and stole his power, well you not exactly pure anymore are you?" Somehow her grin becomes even more wolfish. "In more ways then one."

Unsurprisingly, full blown anger wins. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"How dare I, foolish dragon? How dare you? Xelloss is ruined and despite my best efforts I can't tear away the taint of you from him. You've left me no choice but to destroy him."

Filia scoffs. "Some mazoku lord you are. You're suppose to be all powerful and you can't even fix something done by accident."

"That's not my fault, my dear. It's yours. Or more specifically your refusal to release the bond you created."

"There is no bond!"

Zelas suddenly moves forward and Filia braces herself for an attack that doesn't come. When she opens her eyes she finds Zelas standing in front of her holding a thin red thread. Filia's eyes follow it to the place where it anchors in her chest. The other end seems to vanish ominously into the hazy twilight.

"What is that? A hex?"

"If only... No, it is the bond you have created." Zelas places the gossamer string in Filia's hand. "If you wish to save Xelloss, all you must do it cut the thread."

"And this will sever the, and I'm not admitting one exists, but this would sever this bond between us?"

Zelas nods. "Indeed. I have no desire to kill my child and you have no desire to see him dead. It's a fair compromise." Suddenly the Beastmaster is offering Filia a simple dagger. Shakily, Filia reaches out and takes the blade.

She only considers it a moment before she pulls the red string tight and brings the shape blade against it. The first cut doesn't do it. So she tries again.

And again...

And again...

"Ugh!" Irritation has her throwing the blade away. "It won't cut!"

"You must truly wish to cut it."

"Believe me I want this thing cut." Filia voice is pitched to such a dark degree that Zelas is impressed.

"A shame, I thought for sure that would work." That voice did not belong to the Beastmaster.

"Xelloss!" Filia's eyes snap to the source of his voice to find him hovering not far from Zelas, completely uninjured, the other end of the red thread ending at his chest. "What...! Why...!" And then in occurred to her. "This was a trick." She couldn't help the hollow dip of her voice any more then she could help the anger beginning to build with in her. "Of course it's a trick. You're mazoku, it's what you do." She was furious. She was angry. Worst of all she could only blame herself for falling for Xelloss' ploy.

"I must say, you do seem to be taking this rather well."

"Oh die in a fire, demon!" She snapped. "Why? Why the games, the tricks?"

Zelas shrugged. "Well, because we believed the only way you would willing give up the bond is to save Xelloss' life."

"Dragons are rather clingy after all." Xelloss just had to add.

The rage, anger and hurt built in Filia causing her aura to erratically swirl around her. At the moment when it seemed it would spill out laying ruin to all around her it suddenly stilled. The anger washed through Filia like a river carrying away all emotion, negative and positive alike, leaving a Filia shaped void. "I can't cut this string between us. So if you're going to kill me, just do it. I'm tired of the games. So either kill me, or get the hell out of my way. I'm going home."

Neither Zelas nor Xelloss reacted. Too dumbstruck by the suddenness of her declaration. When neither moved or spoke Filia pulled her energy inwards and teleported away. Spareing only a moment to bid farewell to Amelia and Luna before she teleported away, bound for home.


End file.
